Tomorrow
by Hoshina
Summary: A Kenkari! ^_^;; Yes, I know this is terrible, and I'm okay with that ^_^;


Tomorrow  
By Marie. She needs glasses O.o;

It's rather hard to ask yourself if you'll ever see tomorrow. I wish I couldn't, really, I do. Sure, there's plenty to live for in other's eyes. But they aren't me. I'll admit, people do love me. I can't deny that, because I love them too. But what's love anyway if you can't have faith too? Once you figure out tomorrow, then there's faith, hope, light, love... love is probably the hardest to figure out, really. I don't know if I can go on without tomorrow. Honestly, what is a tomorrow? 

"Ken..." asked the boy next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.   
"What do you want?" I snapped. The boy blushed and smiled.  
"Well, you know... I was thinking--" The girl beside him laughed.  
"A rare thing mind you!" she said patting the boy's back.  
"...shaddap... anyway, I just wanted to tell you, I know you're kinda supposed to be all terrible, evil and a total... what's the word I'm looking for?"  
"Pain? Bum? Loser? Biotch?" suggest another girl. I suddenly felt terrible, a little more so, anyway.  
"You don't have to say anything..." I told them. The shortest one put her hand over mine.   
"You're a sweet boy, Ichijouji Ken," she told him, kissing me on the cheek, that instantly went red. No one had ever called me a sweet boy, let alone kiss me. Scary... "Thank you, Hikari-chan..." I told her, I'm not sure, but I think I started to cry. How could that one girl make me cry? I don't know if I'm right, but I think I figured out the one thing that's hardest to figure out. Love. 

*** 

What did I say you needed in life? Hope, Faith, Light, Love and a tomorrow, was it? God, how wrong could I be? All you need is love. Tomorrow is nice, but you don't really need that. I mean, if I were to die in my sleep, I wouldn't have a tomorrow, right? But to know I died next to the person I love, well, then tomorrow isn't really important. I don't know why I said you needed more in the first place. I guess because I wasn't in love. "Ken!" Hikari said sweetly. I put my chin nicely in my hands.  
"Hey, Hikari-chan!" I greeted her. She greeted me back with a kiss. Her kisses left me dazed everytime. Still, after 10 years. I don't think I could meet a sweeter lady. "Are you ready to go to?" she asked, taking my hand. I nodded and smiled at her. It's amazing, two people with the sweetest smiles, and purest hearts end up together in the end. Sometimes I wonder if when Hikari doesn't have a tomorrow, if I'll be beside her. But that's a beautiful thing about love. You don't have to worry. "Remember, at one time in our lives we dispised eachother?" she asked, leaning her precious head against my shoulder.  
"Yeah, but I tend to not think about it. You know, reminds me of Osamu..." I just could continue talking. I swear, I lose everything I love. Except Hikari. "I love you know, and I'm sure Osamu's watching over you now, so what matters in the end anyway?" she told me, putting her hand in mine. "With love, who needs a tomorrow? And I, Yagami Hikari, swear until my dying day to love you!" I sighed and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "And I, Ichijouji Ken, swear to you that your tomorrow will be filled with me. And if it isn't, live a tomorrow with someone else..." I dug in my pocket and brought out a box, with a bow wrapped around it and gave it to her. "And Yagami Hikari, you don't have to worry..." I took one end of the ribbon, she had the other. Together we pulled the pink bow and the case opened to reveal a large diamond ring. With amethyst around the outside. "Because I'll always love you. Please... can I call you Ichijouji Hikari?" Her hazel eyes went misty and she threw her arms around me, crying and laughing. "God, I thought you'd never ask! I love you!" I smiled and kissed her ear.  
"So is that a yes or a no?" 

*** 

Truthfully, I never even thought of Ken x Hikari as even possible. Strange now, because I find it rather possible. Weird, no? O.o; I know this is short and screwed and whatnot, it's just the beginning I was aiming for anyone to read ^_^; Sowwy... 

I own.... nothing of importance. Digimon being importance. 


End file.
